Finding Kansas
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Ruby didn't realize she could love again, after Peter. Until a beautiful brunette with a pair of slippers and a dog named Toto, stole her heart. Explores Dorothy's and Ruby's relationship after their kiss in 5x18.
1. After the Kiss

**Hey guys so if any of you all were like me you were completely enamored with the new Ruby Slippers ship (or KansasWolfy whatever you want to call it) and if you were like me you were slightly annoyed that there relationship didn't have more substance or screen time. So I wrote this lovely fanfic to satisfy my own heart but hey i thought some of you guys might like it as well. So please enjoy and I'm just gonna say it, if you don't like this ship then DON'T read this fanfic. Let me know what you all think? Btw this takes place right where the episode ended so immediately after their kiss. ENJOY**

* * *

"Ruby are you sure you guys don't want to come back with me?" Snow asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yes," She looked over at Dorothy, "Dorothy won't leave her people, and I won't leave her."

Snow smiled, after years of being separated from Charming she understood all too well the lengths people would go to, to be with their true loves. "Okay well then I'm off." Snow looked around once at all the munchkins and Oz. It truly was a bizarre realm that she hoped to one day be able to explore more. Snow glanced at her feet where the silver slippers now were. Snow closed her eyes and envisioned her perfect baby boy, Neal. Snow started to click her heels and count, "One…Two…Three"

Suddenly Snow disappeared along with the slippers. Ruby had desperately wanted to go with her back home and see Granny but it suddenly felt less urgent than staying in Oz to make sure the realm remained intact. That's the funny thing about falling in love. The things your partner cares deeply about, suddenly become very important to you as well. Dorothy turned to Ruby "I think we should probably go talk." She said lowly.

Ruby turned to look behind her, "We do… but what about your people? You said you wouldn't leave them."

Dorothy nodded, "You're right. And I won't." Dorothy glanced up and gestured to Mulan to come hither. "Mulan, would you watch over Oz for a small period of time." Dorothy glanced at Ruby and chuckled nervously, "I have some things to figure out." Ruby was stunned that Dorothy would agree to leave her people to be with her, even if only for a short while.

Mulan grinned, "Absolutely. No harm will come to anyone here at the hands of a witch."

Dorothy smiled at Mulan and turned to address the munchkins. "People of Oz. Thank you for your support while I was under the witch's curse. You are truly a second family to me. But I need to go away, for a short while." Dorothy paused wondering if she was making the right choice, she looked over at Ruby and as soon as her eyes met Ruby's stunning green eyes all of her doubt vanished. " _But_ I will be back, and rest assured you will be in the very capable hands of Mulan."

Dorothy stepped down from the dais and grasped Ruby's hand. "I know a place we can go. Not far from here, about a day's journey."

Ruby smiled, "Lead the way."

* * *

"So Zelena is still alive… even though she is in the underworld." Dorothy clarified as they walked through the woods accompanied by Toto. Ruby had just finished telling Dorothy about her crazy journey through the underworld to rescue her.

Ruby nodded, "But to be honest I don't know if she'll come back to Oz. She seems pretty preoccupied with her baby and staying in Storybrooke." Dorothy nodded but didn't say anything. She knew all to well that Zelena was unpredictable.

"There's something else you need to know too." Dorothy sensed Ruby's reluctance and paused to look at her.

Ruby took a deep breath, "Your Aunt Em was in the underworld."

Dorothy's heart fluttered for a moment until she realized what Ruby said. "You said _was_."

Ruby nodded. "She was going to save you. We were going to bring you a bottled kiss from her. Since she truly loved you." Ruby swallowed hard, "But Hades found out about our plan and killed her. Well I guess killed isn't the right word" Ruby paused unsure of how to say the next part, how could she tell Dorothy the only family member who loved her was in a worse place, "she's in the river of souls now."

Dorothy felt a lone tear leak out and quickly turned away from Ruby. She didn't want Ruby to see her as weak. Ruby gently placed a hand on Dorothy's back. "It's okay to be upset. She's your family."

Dorothy quickly wiped her eye and turned back around to Ruby, "For so long she was the only family I had. The only person who believed in me." Dorothy's face hardened, "But she's been gone for a long time." Dorothy grabbed Ruby's hand, "You're the only family I need Wolfy." Toto barked ahead of them and both women chuckled. "Well you _and_ Toto are the only family I need," she corrected as she started walking, pulling Ruby with her.

Ruby smiled but she knew Dorothy was still affected by Em's death, even if she claimed not to be. Dorothy was always brave, and it was one of the things Ruby admired about her. But Ruby still wanted to break down some of those walls. However, she knew that now wasn't the time to do this, so she promptly changed the subject. "When are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked.

Dorothy chuckled, "It's a small house… well cabin is more that right word. It's mine." Dorothy admitted. Ruby bit the inside of her lip, Dorothy was bringing Ruby back to _her_ house. "Unfortunately I haven't really had the time to stay there very frequently. Toto and I are always witch hunting," Dorothy continued. Ruby yawned unintentionally. "You're tired." Dorothy noted.

Ruby shook her head, "No, no I'm fine. Let's keep going." Ruby said as another yawn overwhelmed her.

Dorothy shook her head, "Let's make camp there for the night." Dorothy pointed to a small clearing in the woods. "It's getting dark anyways. We'll get an early start tomorrow and be at the cabin by evening."

"If you're sure." Ruby said already sitting down on a log. The truth was, she was exhausted. Crossing multiple realms would tire anyone out, but the emotional roller coaster she had been on was an added tiring stress.

Dorothy looked down and smiled. Ruby rarely put her own needs first, always others first. "You stay here and I'll go find some wood to make a fire." Dorothy told her.

"I'll go with you!" Ruby volunteered as she started to stand up.

Dorothy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby I'll be fine. Stay here and rest. It's alright." Ruby slid down so that her back was leaning against the log feeling defeated. Dorothy leaned down, "Ruby you've done enough. Let me take care of you." Ruby nodded and Dorothy leaned in and pecked Ruby's lips ever so lightly. Something she had been wanting to do perpetually since their electrifying kiss in Oz in front of all the munchkins. "I'll be back soon." Dorothy looked over at Toto, "Stay here and bark if there's any trouble." Toto yipped and Dorothy chuckled as she stood up before cautiously walking into the forest.

* * *

After almost half an hour Dorothy came back to the clearing carrying an armload of firewood. Ruby had fallen asleep leaning up against the log and was snoozing peacefully, Toto curled into her backside. Dorothy took a deep breath as she stared at Ruby intently. Studying every inch of her face, focusing on her soft lips. God she was so beautiful. Dorothy could stare at her forever but Ruby shivered once lightly in her sleep and Dorothy set to work making a fire so Ruby didn't freeze. She made the fire a few feet in front of Ruby so that she could feel the warmth but not accidentally burn herself.

Dorothy warmed her hands by the fire and then settled down next to Ruby, leaning up against the log as well. Dorothy was sitting a few inches away from Ruby and carefully slid closer so that their shoulders were touching. Ruby gasped in her sleep and Dorothy froze, worried that she had woken Ruby but Ruby simply leaned over nestling her head in the crook of Dorothy's neck before settling again. Dorothy let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Upon her next inhale she breathed in Ruby's scent. Ruby smelled like jasmine and musk plant. Her natural fragrance drove Dorothy wild with desire.

Dorothy carefully tried to pull her arm out that was sandwiched between herself and Ruby, before it started going numb. But as soon as she moved it Ruby lifted her head slightly and yawned, opening her eyes. "Dorothy?" She said sleepily as she lifted her head off of Dorothy's bosom.

Dorothy stroked Ruby's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Ruby shook her head as she sat all the way up, "No, no it's alright." Ruby looked over and saw the fire. Dorothy had done a nice job building it and warm heat waves flooded over her. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I had wanted to talk when you got back."

"About what?" Dorothy asked as she interlaced her fingers with Ruby's.

Ruby smiled and looked down at her hand now bound with Dorothy's. She looked back up at Dorothy and got lost in her amber eyes and completely forgot anything and everything she had planned to say. "You know, I can't remember." Ruby said as she scooted a tiny bit closer to Dorothy.

Dorothy certainly did notice Ruby move closer and felt her own heartbeat speed up. Dorothy was glad Ruby was awake, she knew Ruby needed her sleep but wanted to talk to her as well. Because something had been gnawing at Dorothy that she hadn't mustered up the courage to ask, until now. "Ruby, how did you know the kiss would work? That it was true love and it would break the curse."

"I didn't." Ruby admitted as she used her thumb to trace the back of Dorothy's hand. "Not for sure." Ruby looked down. "I went to talk to you, the night you left. To tell you how I felt…but you were already gone. And then well, I told you what happened in the underworld. But it wasn't until Snow pointed it out to me that I realized I was truly in love with you. And the majority of me said that you could never feel the same way about me. But a smaller part said that of course you did or else we wouldn't have connected so intensely after just meeting."

Dorothy nodded and squeezed Ruby's hand, "Ruby I know I already said it but I'm so sorry for leaving that night. I was just so scared of losing you… I still am. I've never met somebody that just understands me." Dorothy smiled, "I'd never even told anyone about my family trying to commit me and here I meet this strange wolf-girl and she somehow unearths my whole life story in a matter of minutes."

"I know exactly what you mean." Ruby said. "Up until now I thought Peter was my true love. And I did love him, and I believe I always will. But when I think about you compared to him, I realize I was never _in love_ with him. Yes, I loved him but how I felt about him was nothing compared to how I feel about you."

Dorothy smiled, "And how is that?" She joked.

Ruby smiled and leaned in to Dorothy barely an inch from her face. Ruby paused for a second before placing her lips on Dorothy's. That second long pause was all the time Dorothy's heart needed to intensify in speed. The kiss started slow; soft. Then Ruby let go of Dorothy's hand and placed that hand on Dorothy's jaw and neck, pulling her closer. Ruby's other hand found its way to Dorothy's upper thigh. Dorothy opened her mouth slightly in surprise before leaning into Ruby fully. Ruby's lips were just as soft as they looked. Dorothy could kiss her all day, but Ruby slowly broke off leaving Dorothy panting… and wanting more.

Ruby looked down shyly, and cleared her throat. "Ahem…did that give you a good idea?"

Dorothy smiled again, "That gave me a couple ideas. But I think it's time you went back to sleep." She said softly in Ruby's ear.

Ruby nodded and laid down again. She hesitated before snuggling up to Dorothy. Ruby wanted to be closer to her but didn't want to overwhelm Dorothy with too much to fast. Dorothy sensed her hesitation and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders puling her close. Ruby once again nestled her head onto Dorothy's neck, though this time consciously and tenderly wrapped her arm around Dorothy's waist, unable to get enough of the beautiful brunette.

Dorothy gently rested her chin on the top of Ruby's head. She still couldn't quite believe how quickly she had fallen in love with Ruby. And she still felt horrible for leaving Ruby that night. Dorothy could only imagine how she would feel if Ruby left her with no explanation.

"Ruby?" Dorothy said quietly.

"Mhhh." Ruby mumbled, her eyes were closed and she was in that sweet place where she was almost asleep but not quite there yet.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." Dorothy promised.

Ruby tilted her head up slightly and kissed Dorothy's neck since it was the only exposed skin she could reach without moving to much. "If you do leave me, I'll come back for you. I always will." Ruby vowed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys all think :P this story unlike my OQ fanfic is not going to be a series of one shots it will have a continuous plot line from here on that most likely will follow the OUAT plot depending on what, if any, Ruby/Dorothy substance they add.**


	2. Don't be afraid to Jump

**Hello my pretties, thanks so much for your follows and reviews on my fanfic so far. I didn't expect it to be this popular in such a short period of time. Also I love suggestions, if you guys would like me to write a certain scene or if there's something you really wanna see, message me. Enjoy some ruby slippers fluff**

* * *

Dorothy slowly started to wake up, stretching out her sore limbs. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was enjoying basking the sun's warm morning rays. Dorothy was surprised she had fallen asleep after being under the sleeping curse, but oddly enough it tires you out. Not to mention it was hard not to fall asleep when you're laying in the arms of a beautiful woman. Speaking of which Dorothy reached out her hand expecting to find Ruby but instead her hand landed on the ground with a thud. Dorothy opened her eyes and sat up looking around. She noticed the fire was stomped out but the clearing was completely empty. No Ruby or Toto in sight.

"Ruby?" Dorothy said as she stood up. Where could Ruby have gone? Dorothy worried something might have happened. "Ruby?" Dorothy said a little more frantically as she looked around.

"Kansas?" Ruby questioned. Dorothy turned and saw Ruby emerging from the woods with Toto.

Dorothy let out a huge breath and smiled, "Wolfy… When I woke up you were gone."

"Yeah sorry, I was getting water so we could get going." Ruby held out her now full canteen to Dorothy. Who gratefully took a sip. "I was going to do it along the way but you were still dozing. Did that sleeping curse tire you out?" Ruby teased.

Dorothy chuckled, "Yeah you know it _is_ rather exhausting being put under a magic spell."

Ruby stepped forward as her jaw fell slightly, "No you know what's exhausting, traveling across multiple realms."

Dorothy smiled and grabbed Ruby's hand, "Well don't you worry Wolfy can you rest as much as you need once we get there."

"Yeah and if you'd move your butt we'd get there sooner." Dorothy's jaw dropped until she realized Ruby was joking. Dorothy rolled her eyes and pulled Ruby along once again starting down the path.

* * *

"I'm dying." Ruby exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeves for what felt like the hundredth time today. This trail was proving to be all up hill and at a peak 3 o'clock pm, it was around 80 degrees outside.

"It's not that much farther ahead." Dorothy told Ruby as she laughed under he breath, "Maybe 40 minutes."

"Ugghhh." Ruby said as she trudged along. That was one thing she missed about Storybrooke, they had weather appropriate outfits. At least there she could wear shorts and tennis shoes when she was hiking. Here she was wearing a dress, petticoat, stockings, corset, long sleeve shirt, cloak, and heeled shoes. Not the best for a trekking journey. Ruby stopped suddenly, "Hey do you hear that?"

Dorothy cocked her head, "What?"

"It's running water." Ruby realized that Dorothy probably couldn't hear it and Ruby only could because of her extra attentive wolf senses. "And it's nearby." Ruby flashed her pearly white teeth as she got a brilliant idea. Ruby grabbed a hold of Dorothy's arm, "Come on!" She said excitedly. Dorothy laughed as Ruby pulled her through the woods. Ruby never failed to keep Dorothy on her toes.

After a few minutes Ruby slowed as the running water sound became louder and closer. She skidded to a stop as the tree line broke and she came to face with a flowing stream nearly falling in. "Careful." Dorothy said as she pulled on Ruby's arm to stop her from going in. Ruby barely noticed, she was too awestruck by what she had discovered. Trying to memorize every inch of the beauty surrounding her. The stream was maybe 10 meters wide and dropped down. Ruby let go of Dorothy and carefully looked over. Where the stream stopped it overflowed creating a gorgeous waterfall. The waterfall was about twenty feet long and dumped into the watering hole, which was rather large maybe 30 square meters wide. At the water's edge there was a little beach area filled with what looked like sandy soil. Beautiful rocks enclosed the watering hole making it partially hidden.

Ruby turned back to Dorothy giddy with excitement. "Let's swim."

Dorothy snorted, "What?" But Ruby was already taking off her boots. "Are you serious?"

Ruby stood back up and started taking off her stockings, "Please, it'll be fun."

Dorothy debated for approximately two and a half seconds because after two and a half seconds Ruby gave the saddest and cutest, puppy dog face that would put most golden retrievers to shame. Dorothy bit her lip, she couldn't deny Ruby anything she wanted, because she wanted to give Ruby everything. Dorothy grinned, "Alright. For a little bit."

Ruby smiled and set her shoes and stockings down on a rock. Then another reality set in, she'd have to undress in front of Dorothy. She surely couldn't swim in her petticoat. She was nervous about that, what if Dorothy didn't like what she saw?

If Dorothy noticed Ruby's apprehension she certainly didn't say anything. She was busy having doubt's herself. If they were stripping down now, that would mean having sex was a definite possibility. Dorothy didn't exactly have that much experience in the bedroom department. One time with a guy who didn't last longer than five minutes and certainly zero experience when it came to a woman. Nonetheless Dorothy shed her belt and dress leaving her scantily clad in a matching white camisole and panties. 'Why does today have to be that day I wore white undergarments' Dorothy thought to herself as she folded her dress and bent over to place it on a rock.

Ruby turned around and her jaw dropped as she took in Dorothy's body, the sun outlining her curves in all the right places. Ruby cleared her throat, "Ahem, can you untie me?" Ruby asked. She couldn't take off anything else until her corset was undone.

Dorothy stood up and turned to see Ruby standing still mostly fully clothed. Dorothy nodded as Ruby turned around and pulled up her hair. Dorothy carefully set to work untying Ruby's corset, which took a while. This was exactly why Dorothy didn't bother with corsets for herself, but Ruby looked so, so, good in a corset. "Ooh its stuck." Dorothy grunted. Right at the top of the corset the lace got stuck. "Hold on, I've got it." Dorothy said as she leaned in. Ruby could feel Dorothy's breath at the nape of her neck and it was sending pulsating sensations through her body. "There." Dorothy smiled at her work as the corset fell by Ruby's feet.

"Thank you." Ruby said as she let her hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders. She carefully pulled her shirt off. Luckily she was wearing a bra. Nobody in the enchanted forest, or Oz wore bra's, only corsets but after wearing a bra for nearly 30 years in Storybrooke Ruby felt exposed without one. Ruby shimmied off her petticoat and skirt and placed them down with her other clothes. Neither woman was talking both, unnecessarily listening to their insecurities. "Are you ready?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy turned and she sucked in air as she took in Ruby's appearance. Ruby was so beautiful it nearly killed Dorothy. She wanted to put her hands all over Ruby. Ruby arched one eyebrow and Dorothy snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah. Let's go."

Ruby smiled mischievously and grabbed Dorothy's hand pulling her into the icy water and over to the ledge overlooking the watering hole. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"We're going to jump." Ruby said calmly.

Dorothy's eyes popped out of her head, "What? I thought we were going to walk down?" Dorothy leaned over the edge ever so slightly. The roaring waterfall made the jump appear bigger than it was, which was only about 20 feet.

"Do you trust me?" Ruby asked. Dorothy remembered the first time Ruby had asked her that question. Ruby surely saved her life from being eaten by one of Zelena's monkeys. Dorothy trusted Ruby wholly and completely, enough to give Ruby her entire heart. "Yes" Dorothy said confidently.

"Then let's get jumping Kansas." Ruby grinned and stepped closer to the edge pulling Dorothy with her. Ruby began to count, "1…2…"

"Wait!" Dorothy pulled back on Ruby, who looked stunned. "I love you Wolfy." Dorothy proclaimed.

Ruby smiled, surprised by Dorothy's admittance. It made Ruby's heart melt, hearing her say that. "I love you too Kansas."

Dorothy smiled and grabbed Ruby's hand, "Alright are you ready?"

Ruby shook her head, "Almost." With one swift movement Ruby used her free hand to place around Dorothy's neck pulling her in for a kiss. Dorothy could feel Ruby's taut stomach pressed against hers and it ignited the passion in Dorothy. Their other kisses were intense…and passionate. This kiss was comforting, every bit as amazing as the other kisses, but an unspoken admittance of their love for each other.

For the first time so far it was Dorothy who broke off the kiss. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Ruby nodded, "On your count." This was crazy Dorothy thought to herself. She'd never be this reckless on her own. But that's the thing about love, it makes you do crazy things.

Dorothy squeezed Ruby's hand tightly. "1…2…3" Ruby jumped pulling Dorothy with her, hands still interlaced. For a glorious moment Dorothy had never felt so free. The wind was exhilarating. Then she hit the water. The icy water chilled her skin. She opened her eyes underwater and admired the underwater scenery. Somewhere along the way Dorothy realized she'd lost Ruby. She looked around and didn't see Ruby. She looked up and could see Ruby's legs treading water maybe five feet above her. Dorothy smirked to herself and swam up as quietly as possible. When she was about a foot away from Ruby's back she reached her arms out and all at once grabbed Ruby around her waist and broke through the surface yelling. Ruby's scream echoed in the forest.

Dorothy dissolved into a pile of laughs, unable to hold it in. "You _jerk_." Ruby said as she playfully splashed water in Dorothy's direction.

Dorothy tried to force her giggles to subside, "I'm sorry but you should, have seen, your face." Another round of laughing overwhelmed Dorothy.

"Yeah well I hope it's still worth it." Ruby said as she took a deep breath and disappeared below the water.

Dorothy's laughing subsided, "Wolfy?" She looked around, "Wolfy where are you?" Dorothy pleaded. She wasn't one for surprises and she knew Ruby was coming. She noticed an odd circulation of waves about 10 feet to the right and started swimming as fast as she could to the nearest rock for safety, which happened to be under the waterfall. Dorothy was almost there, she was so close and then she felt something grab her foot and pull her beneath the water a small scream emerged from her lips but was muffled by the water as she was pulled underneath. Once pulled in she was met face to face with Ruby who looked all too pleased with herself. Ruby pecked her lips quickly underwater. Dorothy rolled her eyes and swam back up followed by Ruby. As soon as Dorothy emerged she pulled herself up onto the rock and waited for Ruby who emerged shortly there after.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself Wolfy." Dorothy noted.

Ruby smiled and pulled herself up, so she was sitting next to Dorothy underneath the waterfall, "And to think you didn't even want to go swimming." She teased. Ruby rested her chin on Dorothy's shoulder. "I can't wait to start my life with you."

Dorothy looked over and kissed her forehead, "Me neither." Dorothy stood up abruptly, "But I can race you back to the shore." And with one wink she did a swan dive from the rock into the stream, leaving Ruby with barely any time to register what had happened. But Ruby was insanely competitive. No way she'd let Dorothy win even with the upper hand, she raced in after her, determined to catch up.

Dorothy smirked, she would surely win this race. But she had spoken to soon, because suddenly she was yanked backwards through the water.

Ruby had managed to catch up to her and grabbed ahold of her foot pulling her backwards through the water. As Ruby swam on top of Dorothy in she wound her arms around Dorothy's neck and locked her legs around Dorothy's midsection so that her front was flush against Dorothy's backside.

Dorothy came up gasping for air, "Alright! Alright. Wolfy you win."

Ruby leaned into Dorothy's ear, "Damn right I do, Kansas." Dorothy hadn't missed the fact that Ruby jumped on the opportunity to be on top of her. Literally.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and stood up in the waist high water, pulling Ruby with her. Ruby gasped as Dorothy grabbed Ruby's thighs behind her to steady her. Dorothy was now carrying Ruby on her back as they walked forward. As they walked Ruby moved Dorothy's hair out of the way and planted kisses along Dorothy's neck and shoulders. "Kansas." Dorothy exhaled in one breath. This girl knew how to make Dorothy go weak at the knees. Which wasn't the best thing when Dorothy was walking and carrying her around. Ruby knew she was working Dorothy over, so she leaned forward and grazed the inside of Dorothy's neck ever so lightly with her teeth. As Dorothy came up onto the sandy soil she let go of Ruby's legs and Ruby unwound her hands from Dorothy's neck. After all of Ruby's _attention…_ Dorothy practically collapsed onto the sandy soil facing the waterfall.

Ruby took a seat next to Dorothy, who was breathing heavily, slightly facing her so she could admire Dorothy's beauty. Dorothy's wet curls now dripped water onto her body, which glistened in the sunlight. And it helped that her white undergarments were absolutely soaked revealing _everything_ underneath them. Dorothy looked over and saw Ruby watching her. "What?" Dorothy said nervously as she looked over her body self-consciously.

"You're just so gorgeous…that's all." Dorothy's whole face lit up at Ruby's compliment, though she turned her face and tried to hide it. Didn't Ruby know _she_ was the gorgeous one. Ruby sighed internally as Dorothy turned to the side. As much as she wanted to get close to Dorothy, Dorothy still wasn't letting her all the way in. But Ruby knew Dorothy was trying and Ruby would let her open up at her own pace. A blanket of darkness overfell the woods and as Dorothy looked she noticed the Sun was going down.

"Ruby look." Dorothy said as she laid back looking up the sky.

Ruby laid down looking to the sky, "Alright what am I looking at?"

"The sunset." Dorothy said quietly. The sun was setting and it created an overflow of pink that spilled into the clouds and blue sky.

"It's beautiful." Ruby said genuinely as she rolled onto her side to glimpse at Dorothy.

Dorothy continued to stare up at the sky. "It reminds me of the sunset's back in Kansas. Every night I would go lay in the cornfields and watch the sun set over the sky. It was breathtaking."

That was the only nice thing Ruby had ever heard Dorothy say about Kansas that wasn't related to Aunt Em. "Would you ever go back to Kansas?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy frowned slightly, "No." She rolled onto her side to look at Ruby. "Kansas isn't my home." Dorothy said as she placed her hand on the small of Ruby's back, holding her.

"Where is your home?" Ruby questioned, liking the feeling of Dorothy's fingers on her bare skin.

Dorothy smiled, "Wherever you are Wolfy."

Ruby leaned into Dorothy and placing her hand on Dorothy's jaw passionately kissed her. Ruby gently bit Dorothy's lower lip giving it a small tug. Dorothy exhaled deeply and rolled over so that Ruby was on her back and Dorothy was halfway on top of her. Ruby gasped in surprise as Dorothy ran her hands up Ruby's sides. Ruby broke off from Dorothy's lips and buried her head in Dorothy's neck and softly left a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone.

Dorothy couldn't take it anymore and pulled back from the wolf suddenly and Ruby frowned slightly, "What are you thinking?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy nibbled the inside of her lower lip, "I'm thinking we should go back to the cabin now."

* * *

 **Okay my darlings so if you couldn't tell where this is going be prepared for the next chapter ;) and don't forget to review**


	3. The First Time

**Guys I'm sorry it took so long to upload this I just was having some writers block with the more *intimate* section of this chapter and didn't want to update just whatever, I wanted to make it a good chapter for y'all. So let me know what you think. Also this chapter is pretty smutty so be warned. Also I would love some suggestions or things you'd like to see happen. But anyways enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Dorothy and Ruby's arms swung between them as they held hands, walking to Dorothy's home. Toto trotted up ahead. After their… steamy session by the waterfall and at Dorothy's suggestion that they go back home, Ruby was all too happy to grab up her clothes and start walking again.

"There it is." Dorothy pointed to a house in the distance. "Home sweet home." Toto barked in agreement.

Ruby stopped as she took in the view. It was a lovely little stone cottage. Ivy grew up the left side of the house and a stream ran through the property maybe twenty feet to the right of the cottage.

"It's gorgeous." Ruby said and she meant it. It was absolutely charming.

Dorothy chuckled, "Well it's certainly better than that broom sized shack I have in Oz. _That_ I only use to sleep in." Dorothy looked over to Ruby who was still taking in the cottage. Dorothy tugged on Ruby's arm, snapping her out of her trance, "Come on Wolfy." Dorothy smiled.

As they walked inside the cabin Ruby started coughing. "Sorry" Dorothy said immediately. It was pitch black inside and Ruby couldn't see a thing, which was saying a lot because of her heightened wolf eyesight. Dorothy let go of Ruby's hand and opened the shutters and nearest window. Ruby stopped coughing as light illuminated the cottage. "It's dusty, I haven't been here in a long time."

Ruby looked around the cottage. It was simple. A bed with a trunk at the foot of it, and a nightstand in the corner, a table with four chairs off to the left near the door, a bureau for clothes and cabinet for plates and kitchen things was flush against the left wall, and a surprisingly large fireplace built into the back wall opposite of the bed; it was perfect. "I love it." Ruby said as Dorothy went to open the other window.

Dorothy smiled, pleased that Ruby liked the cottage. "There's a small town a few miles from here. We can go in tomorrow and get eggs and produce while we stay here." Dorothy told her. Ruby nodded and Dorothy paused, unsure of what to say next. "…Should I put on some tea?" Dorothy asked.

"That'd be wonderful." Ruby said. Ruby set her cloak and clothes over the back of one of the chairs as Dorothy set to work making a fire. Ruby rummaged through the cupboards looking for cups. After she found them she grabbed two and sat down on the floor next to Dorothy who had just finished with the fire. Dorothy pulled a tin out of her bag and shook it over the cauldron. "Mint leaves," she clarified. Ruby nodded as she nibbled on the inside of her lip. She felt so…awkward _._ She didn't know what to say. With sex on the impending skyline she was reminded of every first date/ one nightstand she'd ever been on in Storybrooke. That nervousness multiplied by a thousand. At least on those other dates she hadn't cared about the other people, so she wasn't really nervous. She was terrified of being with Dorothy.

Dorothy was busy inside of her own mind. Wondering how _this_ would work. There was only one bed. They'd have to share. Was it too soon? I mean they were each other's true love, so it couldn't be too soon if they knew that and truly loved each other. But something else was gnawing at Dorothy. How much _experience_ did Ruby have? Dorothy barely had any and didn't want to disappoint Ruby. What if she was expecting more. Dorothy ladled out their tea into mugs and handed a cup to Ruby, who gratefully took it and brought the cup to her lips.

Dorothy tried to think of a good way to ask and her heart started racing out of anticipation, "So how many men have you slept with?" Dorothy blurted out. Ruby choked and spit the tea back into her cup as Dorothy's hand flew to her mouth shocked at her own lack of manners. "I- Ruby, I didn't" Dorothy shook her head, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Ruby shook her head and smiled trying to reassure her. Well nobody could say Dorothy wasn't direct and straight to the point. "Well as me, just Peter…" Dorothy nodded so Ruby continued, "Storybrooke is a different story. You see the Queen's curse made us different from our old selves, and we had a new backstory and a different demeanor." Ruby suddenly became very interested in her teacup, " _That_ Ruby slept with twenty men at least."

Ruby looked up at Dorothy who tried to hide her surprise. "At least?" Dorothy asked.

"Well I, I don't remember. There were a lot. Thirty years worth."

Dorothy smiled, now extremely worried. Only thirty years. "And the women?" Dorothy asked. No point in trying to be subtle now that she'd blown the casket wide open.

Ruby cocked her head, "There were a few."

"Oh." Dorothy said. It sounded more bitter than she had meant it. Dorothy looked over to the fire and Ruby placed her hand on top of Dorothy's.

"Hey. That doesn't change anything." Dorothy looked over to Ruby who promptly put her hand back on her own lap. "At least not for me…does it change anything for you?" Ruby asked nervously. Ruby hadn't wanted to lie, but now she worried Dorothy thought she was a floozy.

Dorothy's eyes popped. "No, _no._ " Great now Ruby thought Dorothy was mad at her. "It's not that I promise. I was honestly just wondering." Dorothy assured her.

"Well then how many people have you been with?" Ruby asked.

"One." Dorothy said sheepishly.

" _Oh_." Now it was Ruby's turn to be surprised. She didn't understand how that could be. Dorothy was breathtakingly beautiful, smart, strong, fearless. Come to think of it Ruby realized she probably intimidated most men. The thought caused a slight giggle to escape from her lips.

Dorothy stared at Ruby, embarrassed as her cheeks flushed bright red. "No. No I'm not laughing at you." Ruby promised. "It's just I don't understand how you've only been with one person before, it doesn't make sense, because you're so…incredible."

Dorothy looked down at her hands, "I guess I was just waiting for the right person…"

Ruby nodded, "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're not disappointed?" Dorothy asked.

Ruby shook her head vigorously, "Of course not. It doesn't matter to me if you haven't been with anyone. _I_ just want to be with you."

Dorothy smiled, "And I don't care if you've been with hundreds of men!" She said eagerly.

Ruby laughed aloud, "It wasn't hundreds." Ruby reassured her as she took Dorothy's hand. "But I'm glad."

Dorothy interlocked their fingers and Ruby leaned in to kiss her. Just as Ruby's lips were about to touch her own, Dorothy squeezed Ruby's hand. "I'm nervous." Dorothy admitted.

Ruby bit her lip, "Me too." Dorothy was actually relieved to hear Ruby say that. She was so worried that she was the only one who felt that way.

"But I want to be with you." Dorothy said firmly. "All of you."

Ruby smiled, excited and nervous that Dorothy wanted to be with her. "Me too." Ruby said.

Dorothy smiled and leaned into Ruby cupping her cheek before kissing her lips. Ruby situated her hands on Dorothy's sides, as their kiss grew deeper, each longing to be with the other fully.

"Maybe we should move to the bed…?" Dorothy asked cautiously.

Ruby smiled, "That's a good idea."

Dorothy stood up and held her hand out to Ruby to help her up as well. Dorothy batted her eyes seductively and pulled Ruby towards the bed. As soon as Dorothy's knees hit the back of the bed she sat down.

Ruby leaned down to kiss Dorothy with no intention of stopping. A moan escaped Dorothy's lips as Ruby's tongue invaded her mouth. Ruby locked her arms around Dorothy's neck and sat on Dorothy's lap, straddling her hips so their bodies were flush against each other. This kissing, this connection, is intense. The most intense Ruby has ever felt about anyone before. Ruby thought Dorothy must be feeling the same way because she broke off their kiss panting hard.

But Dorothy was just getting started she carefully lifted up Ruby's shirt and pulled it over her head. Ruby was glad she had opted to not put her corset back on. Dorothy leaned into Ruby's chest and trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts. A sigh escaped Ruby's lips at how wonderful it felt to have Dorothy's lips on her skin. And Dorothy made sure not to leave an inch of skin unkissed.

"I think it's about time we get you out of that dress." Ruby whispered in Dorothy's ear. Dorothy smiled devilishly at Ruby who moved off of Dorothy. Dorothy stood up and removed her dress and camisole before standing bare-chested in front of Ruby.

Ruby had to force her jaw to stay shut as she took in Dorothy's bare chested form, god she was so beautiful. Ruby couldn't contain it anymore. She needed to have Dorothy, now. Ruby quickly slipped out of her skirt as Dorothy moved to sit in the center of the bed. Ruby then once again straddled her but this time gently pushed Dorothy down so that her head rested on the pillow. Ruby leaned down and kissed up Dorothy's collarbone and neck. Dorothy lightly scratched Ruby's taut stomach with her fingernails making it difficult for Ruby to focus. Dorothy shivered as Ruby grazed her ear softly. Dorothy unhooked Ruby's bra and Ruby upon this realization thrust it onto the floor before leaning in to kiss the beautiful brunette splayed out in front of her. Ruby stiffened as Dorothy's hands cupped her breasts. Ruby could smell Dorothy's arousal and it was intensifying her own. Ruby leaned down to kiss Dorothy's neck and gently kneaded Dorothy's breasts causing her to gasp in pleasure. Ruby smiled against Dorothy's skin as she moved lower, trailing kisses on her stomach. Ruby's hands drew circles around Dorothy's hips.

Dorothy moaned once more. Ruby surely knew how to make a woman short of breath. Dorothy felt Ruby's finger tug on her panty line. Dorothy nodded and Ruby carefully shimmied them down her legs before pulling them off and throwing them onto the floor. Ruby hesitated before continuing and Dorothy's hips arched up, eagerly awaiting Ruby's touch. Ruby bit her lip before leaning down and inhaling Dorothy's scent. Ruby's eyes rolled back in her head as the scent pleasantly overcame her nose. Ruby placed her hands on Dorothy's thighs opening her wider before kissing every inch of skin below her pelvis. Ruby used one finger to trace a line up Dorothy's mound. Dorothy's whole body fluttered as an electric volt overwhelmed her senses. Dorothy's hands gripped the sheets almost painfully tight when Ruby inserted two of her finger inside Dorothy before carefully gliding them in and out. Ruby removed her fingers and Dorothy immediately missed the sensation of Ruby touching her so intimately.

Ruby then leaned down and inserted her tongue into Dorothy's already sensitive mound. Dorothy's toes curled and she thought the sheets might rip under the pressure of her nails as Ruby invaded her in her most sensitive place. Dorothy couldn't contain it anymore as a very loud groan escaped her mouth. She was so close to the edge, and Ruby knew it too. Ruby removed her tongue and used her fingers once more, this time curling them right at Dorothy's G-Spot. Dorothy couldn't contain it anymore and screamed aloud as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Ruby used her other hand to steady Dorothy's hips as Dorothy's pelvis thrust up. Ruby licked her now extremely wet fingers before slithering back up to Dorothy.

Dorothy was panting heavily still coming down from her high staring at the ceiling. That was honestly the best orgasm she had ever had in her entire life. Ruby laid sideways looking down at Dorothy and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How was that?" Ruby said softly.

Dorothy's voice was shaky as she looked into Ruby's beautiful emerald eyes. "Amazing. I'd never-" Dorothy shook her head, "Oh my god." Ruby chuckled as Dorothy's eyes drifted back to the ceiling.

Ruby rested her chin on Dorothy's chest, "What are you thinking?"

Dorothy looked down and grinned before flipping them over so that Ruby was now the one flat on her back and Dorothy was on top of her. Dorothy grasped Ruby's wrists lightly at her sides as she leaned into her ear, "I'm thinking it's your turn."

* * *

Afterwards, they both laid in bed underneath the blankets staring out the open window at the stars and moon. Both feeling entirely relaxed and comfortable with one another. Dorothy had never felt this way about anyone, she barely knew Ruby yet felt she had known her forever. Dorothy was desperate to know everything about Ruby. Ruby had her back to Dorothy. Dorothy moved a little bit closer and snaked her arm around Ruby's waist just below her breasts, pressing her front flesh against Ruby's back, pulling the wolf close. Ruby sank into Dorothy and pulled her hand up to kiss Dorothy's fleshy palm.

"Ruby?" Dorothy asked.

"Mhh." Ruby replied, entirely comfortable with how they were situated.

"What are you most afraid of?" Dorothy asked.

Ruby paused, she knew what her biggest fear was. It had been the same since she discovered she was part wolf. "Hurting the people I care about." Ruby admitted. Dorothy clasped Ruby's hand, drawing small circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"What are you most afraid of?" Ruby was curious now.

Dorothy swallowed hard, "For a while it was being alone. But now… I think it's losing you." Dorothy admitted.

Ruby rolled over so she was now facing Dorothy, "Hey that's not ever going to happen. You're never going to be alone and I'm never going to leave you." She said determinedly.

"Do you promise Wolfy?" Dorothy sounded so vulnerable and scared. It broke Ruby's heart thinking about Dorothy being scared of being alone.

Ruby caressed Dorothy's cheek and looked at her intently, "Kansas you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Ruby's hand moved to the back of Dorothy's neck and Ruby pulled her close, leaning into her ear. "I love you." Ruby whispered.

"I love you more." Dorothy said back. Ruby rolled her eyes but Dorothy knew. Dorothy loved this strange wolf girl more than she had ever loved anyone or anything else and she would spend every day for the rest of her life making sure Ruby knew that.

Ruby leaned into Dorothy and tenderly pressed their lips together, Ruby's hand moved to Dorothy's back and pulled her closer. Dorothy's hands gradually moved to Ruby's neck pulling her in even more. Even though they were pressed against each other already, they were forever trying to pull the other infinitely closer.

* * *

 **This was my first time writing smut and I tried to keep it like not totally over the top with language and what not how'd I do?**


End file.
